


Taken

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, No Slash, No Wincest, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, but is definitely consensual roleplay, just a threesome with the boys, m/f/m, might seem like noncon/dubcon, no seriously like just actual porn, not even implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: You're abducted by Sam and Dean Winchester, who are convinced you're hiding something very important from them. What lengths will they go to get it from you?





	Taken

“I’m not a demon!” You tried to shout around the gag in your mouth. It came out more of a, “HH HHA A HEHUH” but you think your point came across pretty clearly.

You caught those piercing green eyes in the rearview as they flicked back to you once more. Glaring, you strained against the ropes holding your arms behind your back. Even if you could get out of them, your wrists were cuffed and ankles taped tightly together. Yeah, you weren’t going anywhere as long as these guys had a say in it.

Fueled by anger and fear, you screamed and slammed your head back on the seat. You cussed them out in every language you knew and then some.

“Dude, how much longer?” The taller one with longish brown hair asked. “We’re on a bit of a schedule.”

The other one didn’t answer but you rolled back a little bit as he accelerated. The car rumbled heavily under you and if you weren’t so damn scared for your life, you would have let it lull you to sleep. You were exhausted but your adrenaline seared through your veins. You shut your eyes, pressing the side of your face into the worn leather seat and tried to keep the tears from falling.

You were unsuccessful because moments later, warm tears flowed down your cheeks onto the seat.

You must have fallen asleep or you must have arrived much sooner than you anticipated because the car lurched to a stop and almost rolled you off the seat onto the floor. You grunted with the effort of not winding up face-down and ended up shoving your head into the back of the seat in front of you to catch yourself. The doors swung open and shut at the same time, as if rehearsed, and then the back passenger door opened. You couldn’t tilt your head to see whose hands were grabbing at you, hauling you out of the car, lest you drop unceremoniously to the floor. You grunted again and writhed, making it as difficult as possible for those hands to get a good grip. “Leave me alone!” You tried to scream. It came out in breathy syllables of vowels instead.

“Stop, stop squirming, dammit! I’ll drop you!” It was the tall one. Figures. Shorty was probably too weak to handle you on his own. He’d probably have dropped you six times by now.

“HUCK UHFF,” You countered as he finally grabbed the ropes and slid you out of the backseat with practiced ease.

“Language,” the shorter one chided from somewhere nearby. You were facing the asphalt, now. The taller one grunted with the effort of holding on to you as you kicked and bucked some more.

“Little help, Dean?!”

A pause and then footsteps as _Dean_ closed in. Another pair of hands grabbed your thighs just under your butt and together they hoisted you onto the taller one’s shoulders. You groaned at the stupidity of it all and the taller man’s arms locked firmly around you: one around your hips and the other held your thighs to his chest. _Some real cavemen handling me_ , you thought and rolled your eyes at the ground as the man you were perched on strode through a doorway.

The shorter one, Dean, shut the door behind him and locked it.

“You got it, Sammy?”

 _Sammy_ grunted and lurched forward, his grip on you tightening as he knelt on the ground and then pushed you onto a hard plastic chair. He shoved you back hard enough that the handcuffs bit into your wrists. You screamed an indignant, “OW” and glared up at Sammy. He almost looked sheepish as he grabbed your knees and pulled you forward enough to let up the pressure on your wrists. You narrowed your eyes – oh, now your comfort was suddenly something they cared about?

“Wanna tell us what the hell you were doing back there?” Dean sat on the edge of the bed closest to the chair and nonchalantly spun a knife around in his hand. He didn’t look at you for several moments and when he did, you almost shuddered at what those green eyes held in them.

This was a man who’d seen some actual shit. He wasn’t scared of much, that was for damn sure, and he was definitely worth being scared of. You held his gaze defiantly, not bothering to even try to talk around the gag in your mouth because he wouldn’t believe anything you said, anyway. You arched your back to get even more pressure off your wrists and you swore to God, you caught a flicker of what looked like amusement in Dean’s eyes. He stilled the knife, clutching the hilt in his hand while his fist rested on his thigh and he licked his lips.

“Uck oo,” You finally said matter-of-factly.

“Tsk. What’d I say about language?” Dean shook his head and stood up, closing the distance between you. Sam was standing, stoically still, on the other side of you. “If I take this gag off, promise to be a good girl and not scream?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, as if to ask _what the fuck do you think?_

His eyes ran the length of your body, pausing at your chest still pushed outward before coming back up to your face.

You groaned and closed your eyes, cursing your luck. Why the fuck did the men who abducted you turn out to be _insanely_ good-looking? Seriously, the taller one should’ve been a male model and shorty, Dean, should have been in movies making teenage girls swoon. Maybe he’d be in one of those sparkly vampire movies. You chuckled darkly, trying to imagine him covered in glitter and looking angsty.

“Something funny?”

You laughed harder at the absurdity of it all, even as your arms started to tingle and ache from being restrained. You finally got your shit together and opened your eyes as Dean leaned in and his hands went to loosen the knot of the gag behind your head. His fingers were surprisingly nimble – and then you tamped down a thought of what else those fingers would be good at. You let your jaw drop in relief when he pulled the gag away, slowly, waiting for you to scream for help. Dean was so close that you could smell his deodorant, the aftershave that he must have used this morning, and something faintly spiced like a dark rum. He smelled delicious. You hid your pleasantly surprised reaction by turning your face to your shoulder to scratch where the gag had been itching the corner of your mouth.

“Now,” Dean was saying, still leaning close enough that when you tilted your head back up, his nose was mere centimeters from yours. “What’s so funny?”

You winced and tilted your head back. “Bro, your breath is rank,” you remarked. It wasn’t but those full, pouty lips were far more enticing than they should’ve been.

His eyes narrowed and he stood up, distancing himself from you. “Sammy, I swear to God. She has one more chance before I gag her again.”

Sammy knelt down so you wouldn’t have to crane your neck to look up at him. He put a large hand on your thigh and it was warm and oddly comforting. “Hey, listen, we’re not going to hurt you – if we don’t have to. We just need your cooperation. The sooner you tell us the truth, the sooner we can all put this behind us.”

His large, hazel eyes conveyed his sickly sweet sincerity and you found yourself trying not to outwardly gag.

“I’m. Not. A. Demon.” You spelled out for him, your voice full of anger. “So maybe you assholes could untie me!”

Sammy’s eyes flicked up to his brother but he didn’t move. You watched them hold a silent conversation just by looking at each other. After a moment, Sammy bent down and his warm hand left your thigh as he tore the tape away from your ankles.

“Oh come on,” You groaned, only somewhat relieved by the tape being removed from your ankles. “I promise I won’t yell or run or bite, I guess? Please?”

A dark smirk covered Dean’s face. “Maybe we’re hoping you bite, sweetheart.”

“Dean,” Sammy rolled his eyes, his hand going back to your thigh. It was higher up this time and you felt your heart speed up a little bit. His eyes came back to you and there was something else, there, now: a darkness to them that wasn’t there moments before. “He’s right, you know.”

You squirmed in the chair, your knees still locked together despite the fact you could now move your legs freely.

“We did what you asked, sweetheart, now it’s your turn to play nice.” Dean said slowly, as if rolling each syllable over his tongue to taste it, test it out, try it on for size.

You took a deep breath and forced yourself to look up at him. “Fine. What do you want?”

The guys exchanged another dark look and it sent chills down your spine.

“What we’re looking for. And we know you have it,” Sammy said, his voice low and oddly persuasive.

“I don’t have what you want,” You argued, the ache in your shoulders turning into a smoldering fire.

“We don’t believe you,” Dean interjected.

You huffed and rolled your eyes, gritting your teeth against screaming out of frustration. “Of _course_ you don’t!”

“And that kind of attitude will get you nowhere,” he finished as his hands reached down and grabbed your upper arms, hauling you to your feet. He spun you around so your back was to him, the backs of your hands were caught between you so every tiny movement he made, your knuckles brushed against the crotch of his jeans. “Sam. Search her.” Dean’s foot kicked your legs apart as he adjusted his grip so he was holding the rope between your elbows, forcing you to jut your chest out towards Sam.

You caught a brief glimpse of a look cross Sam’s face and you swear it was predatory. Fear gripped you again and you concentrated on steadying your breathing. His large hands suddenly landed on your waist and he dragged them up, his thumbs lifting your breasts and then gliding over your nipples. He brought his hands down, covering your breasts completely, and gave them a firm squeeze as you forced yourself to bite back a moan. Pausing, as if waiting for you to react, he squeezed again before dragging his hands down to your hips. He knelt down in front of you and pushed his hands down the outside of your jean-clad legs, pausing to grip just under your ass.

“Anything?” Dean asked, his voice gravelly and low. You were distracted by Sam’s hands, which were steadily climbing the insides of your legs, now, and barely noticed Dean’s hips shoving his crotch into you. The only thing that you noticed was the sting of the cuffs pushing into your wrists.

You whimpered softly as Sam’s hands came to the apex of your thighs, his fingers dragging along your sex before he cupped you with one large hand, dragging it from ass to pubic bone over thick denim.

Sam shook his head, looking remorseful that he didn’t find anything on you. Not even a tiny knife. They had disarmed you long ago, well before tying you up, so you had no idea what they were actually looking for. “Nothing. Though we can’t be sure,” he trailed off as a grin tugged at his lips.

You felt Dean’s hands switch grips and then saw him hand his knife to Sam.

“No, please,” you begged, your eyes going wide with fear.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. He’s good with a blade,” Dean rumbled into your ear. His other hand came up and grabbed a fistful of your hair, tugging it so your head went back and hit his shoulder, presenting your neck to Sam.

You whimpered again, louder this time. “Please,” you said hoarsely.

You felt a hand at the neckline of your shirt and it pulled the fabric away from your skin. Shutting your eyes, you waited to feel the cold edge of the blade against your neck, but all you heard was the sound of cotton being sliced and ripped. You shifted your weight, unable to see what was happening because of Dean’s grip on your hair.

“You’re being such a good girl,” Dean whispered. His lips were close enough to brush your ear with every word and that – combined with your shirt hanging open, exposing your plain black bra and heaving chest – sent chills down your spine. As if sensing your discomfort, Dean flicked his tongue against the shell of your ear and chuckled as goose bumps rose all over your neck. “Sammy, I think she likes us,” he spoke up for the benefit of the taller man.

“One way to find out,” Sam agreed and you felt the blade press into your sternum. Your eyes squeezed even tighter shut.

 _Whatever happened to dying with dignity?_ You screamed at yourself.

The knife sliced through the connector between the cups of your bra and Sam’s free hand pushed the cups aside, exposing your breasts. Anger flooded through you – that was your favorite bra! They were hell bent on humiliating you for whatever reason and you’d rather they just get it over with.

“Satisfied?!” You cried out, your eyes glued to the ceiling, still.

In response, Dean tugged your hair even harder and it tore a gasp out of your throat.

“Not done, yet,” he murmured. “Be a good girl.”

Sam’s hands were at the button on your jeans, which he easily popped off with the knife. He wasted no time in unzipping them and just gripped what fabric he could near your knees and tugged – hard. Your hips were yanked forward as the fabric relented to Sam, dragging your underwear down a bit with it.

“Slowly,” Dean reminded him. “We don’t want to miss anything she might be hiding.”

“I’m not hiding anything!” you pleaded. This time, you felt Dean’s teeth sink into your neck as punishment and couldn’t help the half-cry, half-moan that spilled past your lips.

He raised his face and his nose pushed into your ear, quickly replaced by his tongue. “You like that, huh?”

You shut your eyes again and refused to answer his question.

Sam lifted first your left leg and yanked the tight denim off your calf, then the right.

“Dean, she’s clean,” Sam said quietly.

Dean’s grip let up on your hair a little bit and you gasped for air at the sudden release of pressure on your windpipe. “We haven’t done a cavity search,” Dean countered. You could almost _hear_ the devilish grin on his face.

“Fuck, please, no,” you mumbled and tried to close your legs. Dean’s boot wedged between your ankles and his knee forced yours apart again. He was shoving his hip into your ass, now, to keep your legs apart. Again, the cold kiss of the blade touched your skin as Sam pushed it under your black lace undies. The soft ripping noise came quickly, followed by the lace falling away from your hips and down your legs, only stopping at Dean’s knee wedged between yours. Your breath hitched as Sam moved closer, sitting back on his heels, now in front of you.

Dean relaxed his grip on your hair completely, almost shoving your head forward to watch Sam. You bit your lip and squirmed in Dean’s grasp as Sam’s nose came so close to your pubic bone. He took a deep breath and then licked his lips before he looked up at you through his impossibly long eyelashes. “Sam, please,” you whispered, hoping he’d still listen to reason. But the look in his eyes was predatory once again and he raised his free hand to your exposed sex.

You gasped as his middle finger slid between your folds and immediately pushed up into your warmth. Your eyes flew closed as Sam’s face broke into a dark smirk. You felt your cheeks heat up in shame at how wet you were and now he knew it.

“God, Dean, she’s soaked,” he said as if in awe. He pumped his finger in and out a few times, then added a second.

You gasped again, swallowing a low moan at the feeling which resulted in a soft keening noise.

“Yeah? Our little captive is getting off on this, huh? Maybe we should be a little rougher?”

Dean bit into your neck once more, harder this time. Sam curled his fingers and rubbed at the perfect spot within you simultaneously, as if they’d rehearsed this. You clenched your jaw until his teeth started to break flesh and then cried out from the pain and pleasure combination. Dean ground his hips against you again and you could feel the tightness of his jeans stretched over his erection. Apparently you weren’t the only one enjoying this.

Sam fingered you for several more moments and you held back as many noises as possible as he worked you into a frenzy.

“Don’t forget her other cavity,” Dean spoke up. As if he broke a trance, Sam looked up and grinned, slowly withdrawing his hand.

Before you could react, Dean spun you around and grabbed the back of your neck, shoving you face down into the mattress of the bed he’d been sitting on earlier. You protested and tried to buck him off but without your hands and arms free, you were useless against him. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt hot breath on the back of your thigh. Sam gave you no warning as he shoved his fingers inside your wetness again. Hard.

“Gah!” You sputtered, lurching forward, away from his rough, intrusive hands.

You felt his lips and teeth on the flesh of your ass, licking and nibbling first one cheek and then the other. Slowly, he made his way towards the middle, to your asshole.

“Sam! No!” You lifted a knee and tried to push him away with your foot but Sam just grabbed your ankle and pushed your leg out to the side, opening you up for him even more. “Fuck!” You felt your face get hot with shame again as he licked your asshole, his nose pushing into your crack as his fingers fucked you fast and hard. “GGggh!” You finally opened one eye and could see Dean, through your hair, standing next to you, palming himself through his jeans while he held you down. “Dean? Please? I’ll give you what you want,” you caved, hoping to buy yourself some time.

Sam paused, as if he was having another silent conversation with Dean, and then you felt his fingers withdraw again. You took a few deep breaths to steady yourself, knowing you were going to look like a hot mess when Dean let you up – mascara smudged all down your face.

“Dean?” You asked again, waiting for him to release you. His answer never came. Sam plunged a finger into your ass without warning and you screamed into the mattress. You tried to make it sound like you weren’t ready to cum, but your voice betrayed you. Sam fingered your ass as his tongue lapped at your sex and you’ll be god damned if that man didn’t know what he was doing. Your breath hitched again as Sam brought you to the edge of orgasm – and then stopped.

Without giving you time to cuss both of them out, Dean pulled you back up and quickly unlocked the handcuffs. You almost cried at the relief on your wrists, which were surely red and raw by now. You stared down at the mattress, unable to make eye contact with either man lest they know how close they’d just been to making you cum harder than you’ve ever cum in your life.

“Sam?” Dean said and you felt them exchange who was holding you. A split second later, you heard a belt buckle come undone and it was followed by a zipper and then denim shucked to the floor. You swallowed, unsure of what was coming next. No sooner had you lifted your gaze, Sam shoved you to your knees and you were face-to-cock with Dean’s erection. You glanced up and saw Dean give a single nod to Sam, who then backed away and shuffled off to your left, towards the other bed. After a moment, Dean’s gaze fell to you and he grinned widely. “Gonna be a real good girl and give us what we want?”

You nodded, your nose almost brushing his member. His hand buried itself in your hair and you opened your mouth without being told as he guided himself past your lips.

“Ffffuck, god that’s good,” he moaned as you pushed yourself down onto him, as far as you could manage. He tasted clean with a hint of salt from the precum that was leaking from his tip. You pulled back and before he could pop out of your mouth, Dean slammed his hips forward and began fucking your face. “Shit, yeah,” he panted. “So good.”

You closed your eyes for a moment and then opened them, tilting your head so you could look up at him. The look on his face sent waves of pleasure to your core; the way he licked his lip and how his lips formed a small, relaxed “o” as he watched you. He suddenly bit his bottom lip and pulled himself out of your mouth. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last, Y/N,” he began and then realized his error.

Your eyes went slightly wider but you didn’t say anything or move. Your heart thudded loudly in your ears – Dean just broke character. Was it that good? Before you could second-guess yourself as to whether or not he’d really just broken, he had hauled to your feet and shoved you onto the bed, again, face-down and ass-up. His hands worked on the rope knots behind your back and you groaned in sheer relief as your arms were released from their restraints. Then his hand was full of your hair again and he was yanking your head to the side, licking a broad stripe up your cheek.

“You try anything funny and the cuffs go back on,” he rumbled, back in the game. You nodded to let him know you understood. “That’s my girl,” he gritted out as he moved behind you, finishing the last of the ropes.

Your arms fell to your sides and you could barely feel them enough to slide your hands under your shoulders and grip handfuls of the quilt as Dean lined himself up behind you.

“So fuckin’ wet,” he groaned as he rubbed the tip of his dick against your slit. You wanted to moan, to yell at him to fuck you, make you cum, anything.

“Please,” You breathed out, trying to sound like you wanted him to stop.

“Love it when you beg,” he replied and slowly pushed himself into your wet, waiting warmth.

You couldn’t bite back the long, low, satisfied moan that escaped your throat. Normally you could disguise it as a whimper or a sob but not tonight. The fact he had broken character made it so much hotter. He usually lasted until just after he fucked the shit out of you, saving your real name for use while he checked in on you.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned from next to you and Dean. That sent your blood rushing and you slid a hand between your legs, desperate to get off.

Dean noticed. Dean growled and slammed himself into you, causing a sharp cry to tear out of your throat. “Sammy, hold her,” he said. “Bad girl can’t wait to cum, it seems.”

Sam climbed onto the bed in front of you, leaning against the headboard, and grabbed you by your armpits, forcing you onto your hands and knees as he slid his long, bare legs under you. Your gaze drifted up to his cock, throbbing against his stomach with every heartbeat. You bit your lip, trying not to groan with want. Sam’s eyes were hooded with lust as he stroked your face and then pushed his thumb into your lips. Dean’s hips slowed to an agonizing pace.

You opened your mouth and took his thumb in, sucking on it, swirling your tongue around and around, waiting for Sam to break, also. You held his gaze and watched his breathing get heavier as his hand stroked himself. “Shit,” he whispered. He pulled his hand away from your face and grabbed the back of your head, pushing you down to his lap. “Shit,” he said, louder, as you took his hardness into your mouth and slid down, eager to taste him. “Mm, so good,” he panted as you went to town working his cock with your lips and tongue.

It only took a couple minutes before Sam yanked your head up and was squeezing the base of his cock, a pained expression on his face as he held back his orgasm. You wanted to shove your tongue down his throat, let him taste his own saltiness and hope to taste remnants of yourself on his lips and tongue. “Fuck,” he groaned, backing away from the precipice of his climax.

You grinned at him and then Dean pulled your hips back against his, forcing a gasp from you as he filled you to the base. You kept your gaze locked with Sam as Dean’s thrusts became faster and harder. He could see the pleasure all over your face, which was juxtaposed with you begging Dean to _stop, please, no, I promise I’ll be good_. Sam’s eyes squeezed shut after a moment and he tilted his head back, forcefully smacking it into the headboard as he struggled not to cum. It was too tempting. You leaned down, your lips brushing the head of his cock, ready to take him into your mouth again, when Dean yanked you backwards.

You shouted in surprise as Dean flipped you over and pulled you to the edge of the bed before ramming back into you. Your hands went to your breasts, grabbing and pulling on them as he fucked into you, knowing that he’d only make it harder for you to cum if you tried to touch your clit. You watched Dean, now, his lips parted as he panted steadily, his hips snapping as he held your thighs, eyes dark with lust.

You whimpered and tweaked a nipple just as Dean leaned forward and put his hand on your throat. He applied enough pressure to make it hard to breathe and you groaned loudly, your eyes rolling back into your head.

“Nnnh, such a good girl,” he gritted out, pressing down a little more.

“Dean, please!” you begged; he knew by now that it was for your orgasm.

“When I say,” he growled and pushed your hips up as he pulled one of your legs over his shoulder so he could hit that delicious spot every time he slammed into you.

“Fuck! GOD!” You screamed, trying to contain your imminent climax. Your hand went to your clit, desperate for that little shove over the edge.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled and you felt one of Sam’s hands grab your tender wrists and yank them away from your burning core. He held on tight.

You bucked your hips, crying out in frustration. Dean continued pounding into you, hitting your g-spot until you couldn’t take it anymore. “FUCK! PLEASE!”

Dean’s eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his jaw, then growled, “Now, Y/N, come for me, NOW!”

You felt him throb inside of you and his order threw you headfirst over the edge. You soared over the precipice, feeling weightless and like lead all at once. Dean roared as he came, spilling deep inside of you as his hips stuttered and slowed. You screamed his name, completely disregarding any other motel guests that may be nearby.

You heard Sam sigh from behind you as you all slowly floated back down to Earth. You let your leg fall from Dean’s shoulder and he collapsed onto you, his body heavy and warm against yours, and his face buried into the side of your neck.

“Jesus, Y/N,” he breathed. “Sorry I broke.”

You grinned widely, letting your freed hands skate over his shoulders and upper back, feeling the taut muscles twitch and flex under your fingertips. “Mm, it was really hot,” you replied, sounding a bit drunk on pleasure. Dean pulled himself up more, propping himself up on his elbows as his lips met yours. He kissed you softly, slowly, a complete 180 from the fucking he’d just given you. You melted into his kiss, sighing contentedly into his mouth.

“Nice line about my breath,” Dean smirked as he pulled away, eyes dancing with amusement. His fingers were gently rubbing the marks on your wrists from the cuffs, as if his touch could erase them.

You giggled and bit your lip; you had no shame. You tilted your head back, looking for Sam. He was leaning against the headboard, catching his breath, a puddle of cum drying on his lower stomach. You grinned up at him, obviously pleased with yourself. “Sorry, Sammy,” you shrugged. “I wanted you to come in my mouth but _somebody_ ,”

“Hey,” Dean interrupted, his teeth lightly nipping your neck. “Be nice or next time Sam might make you wait to cum until after we’ve all showered.”

“You wouldn’t,” you gazed at Sam, wide-eyed.

Sam smirked back at you, lop-sided and mischievous. “I might,” he replied.

Dean smacked your hip, none too lightly, and pushed himself off you kissing your breasts and stomach as he stood. “Showers,” he simply said and headed into the bathroom.

“You good?” Sam asked, sliding down towards you.

You nodded. “I swear I always cum so hard when we do this,” you admitted. Sam grinned widely and cupped your cheek in his hand, kissing your lips lightly.

“I’m gonna make you squirt next time,” Sam mumbled against your mouth before pressing his lips against yours again. His tongue darted into your mouth, allowing your only response to be a long, low moan.

“Why not later tonight?” You grinned against his mouth and heard a rumble deep in his chest in response.

“You comin’?” Dean shouted from the bathroom and you giggled.

“We already did!” You both yelled back and started giggling even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at reader-insert smut. Hope you like it. This wasn't beta-read or anything, so I apologize for any mistakes or switches between I's and you's. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
